


The Book of Love

by TheOtherHalfOfTheShell



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell/pseuds/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell
Summary: It's a Song fic!Based on Peter Gabriel's 'The book of love'





	The Book of Love

The book of love is long and boring,  
No one can lift the damn thing.~

Wade has died in at least a million different ways and he can say with some certainty that being crushed by a building is one if his least favorite ways to go; and being crushed by a building when it wasn't even his fault that it exploded made it worse. The cherry on top, he spilt his damn coffee. 

Wade tried to pull the large steel rods out of his abdomen again causing the rubble to fall heavier on top of him. He'd never be able to lift this shit on his own.

He was stuck in a half dead half healing state contemplating shooting himself just to relieve the boredom when he heard someone shouting.

“Hello? Anyone down here?,” the voice was so close.

Wade cleared his throat,” Yo! I could use a hand!”

“I'm on my way just keep talking!,” the voice moved towards him.

Wade snorted, “I don't know if I'm gonna be able to do that, I'm running out of air and there's a couple rods going threw my stomach.”

The slab of concrete above him lifted up and the source of the voice was framed by the setting sun, “Oh now that's cheesy! Giving my hero a halo as he rescues me? Do I have any other option other than falling in love?”

His angel/hero laughed over him, “Dude you must be hallucinating, also how are you alive cause that's a lot of blood.”

Wade tried to sit up a little as his saviour got to work carefully clearing the debris, “Oh I'm much harder to kill then just having a building fall on me, although I think I might’ve died twice before you showed up.”

“You did what now?”

“Let's start over. I'm Deadpool, merc with a mouth, and regretful immortal,” Wade said.

The hero shoke Wades extended hand, “Wow that's one hell of a title, I'm Just Spider-man.”

With Spider-man's help Wade finally pulled the metal out of himself, “ Well Just Spider-man, how about I buy you a coffee?”

 

~ It's full of charts and facts and figures ~

After Peter, Wade squealed when he found out his identity, saved him from the building Wade did everything to hang out with him.

He stopped killing people, tried his hand at heroing and even joined up with shield so he could work part time with Spideys hero gang.

Although they never got much work done together.

They were in the middle of a meeting at the Avengers tower, sitting across the table from each other, It had been decided very quickly that they couldn't be trusted to sit side by side, half listening to some shield drone explain a bunch a graphs and charts to them.

But Wade had just come back from a mission with a present for Peter and honestly he just couldn't wait any longer.

He kicked Peters leg under the table twice indicating that he was about to send him something and quickly slid the box across to him.

Peter snatched it before anyone noticed bringing it down into his lap and quietly unwrapping it.

Wade turned back to the presentation that, Omg was it about him? What did he even do?

“Wade! Omg!,” Peter yelled with excitement holding the large bright blue Spider in his hands.

Wade beamed at him, “Only the best for my babe.”

They shared a quick moment of happiness before the rest of the room exploded in sound.

Peter cooed at his new pet as Wade carried him out of the room chased by multiple Avengers attempting to squash the apparently ‘very dangerous, super venomous illegal spider’.

~And instructions for dancing.~

“Pete, all you have to do is follow my lead. Just look at my feet and copy what I'm doing,” Wade laughed.

Peter glared up at him, “It's not that simple! I told you I can't dance.”

Wade kissed his forehead sweetly, “Lets try one more time, it's not everyday your Aunt gets remarried.”

“Ugh don't remind me,” Peter said.

“Her only request was that we dance at least once, so we're gonna dance!,” Wade said excitedly.

The both straightened up, and Wade played the music, leaning down to whisper in Peters ear, “left foot forward, now right. Left foot to the left, now right as well. And left foot back, now right.”

Peter followed Wades instructions never looking up from their feet.

“Okay, now Right foot right, left foot. Right foot forward, left- augh!” Wade crouched over as Peter accidently stepped on his toe, again, for the hundredth time.

“Dammit! I really thought I had it!,” Peter groaned.

Wade just laughed pulling Peter to his chest, “Maybe we'll just get her a really good gift instead.”

“I love you,” Peter said leaning over to press his lips against Wades.

“Not as much as I love you.”

~But I, I love it when you read to me  
And you, you can read me anything.~

“To summarize, the findings compiled in this document should thoroughly explain the adverse side effects that come with the ineffective yet widely accept use of low radium eco-waves in treatment of what is more commonly known as the ‘Mutant gene,” Peter read aloud from his paper pacing across the ceiling, “Is that okay? It's a bit short for an abstract but honestly I can't think of anything else to add.”

Wade had been sitting in the couch for twenty minutes listening to Peters paper; he wasn't sure what it was for, honestly he didn't understand most of what it was about, but he’d listen to whatever Peter wanted to tell him.

“Isn't an abstract the summary that comes before the paper? Cause you just read like six pages and if that's the summary then how long is the actual paper?,” Wade joked.

“Three hundred and twenty-seven pages,” Peter replied still scanning his work.

Wade brought up his deliver app and settled into the couch more, “Well bring it on sweetums, I’ve got all night.”

~The book of love has music in it  
In fact that's where music comes from  
Some of it is just transcendental  
Some of it is just really dumb~

Wade watched as Peter wiggled in front of the stove. He loved coming home to see Peter lost in what he was doing with his headphones on, up incredibly loud to drowned out his super hearing.

For the most part Peter listen to ballad-y songs like anything by Celine Dion. He claims that it's calming but Wade had his suspicions that Peter just really enjoyed singing those high notes.

The way Peter was jumping around the kitchen was way off beat for a Dion sing, even for Peters two left feet. 

Wade pressed the button on their sound system switching the music from Peters headphones to the speakers.

‘BABY SHARK, DO DO DO DO DO DO’

Peter turned around almost dropping the bag he was holding, face flaming red, “Wade! What are you doing home?”

“Oh, honey buns that is not what we're talking about right now,” Wade laughed.

~The book of love is long and boring  
And written very long ago  
It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes  
And things we're all too young to know  
But I  
I love it when you give me things  
And you  
You ought to give me wedding rings~

Peter looked at Wade still trying to catch his breath from laughing at a joke he'd told himself; his mask was half pulled up showing of his gorgeous smile.

Peter had known Wade and been staring at that smile for five years now and it Seemed to only get better.

“I almost forgot!,” Wade said as he started digging around in his pouches, “Its in here somewhere.”

Peter laughed, Wade was always giving him little trinkets he'd found throughout the day. And horribly extravagant gifts when ever he came back from missions. Peter loved that even after all this time he never knew what to expect Wade to give him.

“Here it is!,” Wade triumphantly held a ring pop in his hands, giving it to Peter, “Strawberry- Blue raz swirl, your favorite!”

Peter stared at Wade coming to a decision before taking the offered candy, “Actually I think I have a new favorite, I'd love it if we could go find it together cause I think you're gonna like it to.”

“Gasp! And what is this new favorite flavor?,” Wade said with mock enthusiasm.

“Wedding rings?”


End file.
